


The Mechanics of Sex

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Tony builds an Iron Man suit for sex, Tumblr Prompt, but it was Loki's idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From betnhe's prompt on tumblr:<br/>FrostIron idea: where Loki demands Tony adapts his armour because he wants to be fucked by the metal suit. Tony rebuilds it and consequently rides Loki through the bed (and possibly other furniture, and floors) while the suit is simultaneously stimulating his own dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanics of Sex

Tony's first reaction was unabashed shock, followed closely by disbelief then a weird mixture of excitement and some more disbelief. “Wait, wait. Run this by me again”.

“You asked what I wished most to have from you. And I want you to take me to bed while in your armor”. Tony might have been mistaken, but there was something suspiciously similar to a blush tinting Loki's cheeks. The god did look rather uncomfortable, no matter how much he tried to hide it behind general snottiness and a superiority complex.

“You know, when someone asks what you want for your birthday, the answer isn't normally so... out-there”. Oh yeah, definitely a blush. The red brushed across Loki's fine cheekbones was brighter now, and it was spreading to his ears and down his neck. Tony took perverse pleasure in bringing it out, and he wanted more.

“I was merely answering your question. If you choose not to fulfill it, I will be neither surprised nor disappointed”, Loki snapped, but then he dropped his gaze, staring the at the floor and looking mildly recalcitrant. “I am aware it is unusual, but I was only being truthful. That is something that I want”.

Tony smothered the desire to laugh, because it wasn't often that Loki was willing to play nice or be vulnerable, and it would be bad to make him regret doing so now. But he was still Tony, and he was still a smart-ass, so he only turned the snark back a bit. “No worries, babe. Here at Stark Industries, we aim to please”.

Loki's attention snapped back up to his maybe-lover, maybe-something more, and now it was his turn to express disbelief and surprise. “You... what are you saying?”

“I'm saying: If for your birthday, you want me to make an Iron Man suit specially designed just to fuck you into the mattress, how could I say no?” Tony smirked as he stepped closer to Loki, standing at the god's side. His voice dropped low as he leaned into Loki's body. “I have always wanted to stretch you open properly, then pound you hard enough to feel it for days, godly healing and all. Why would I turn down that opportunity when you are so clearly aching for it?”

And then Tony walked away with only a small nip to Loki's neck first. His head was already working through mechanics and anatomy and ways to make it pleasurable for them both. But he wasn't quite so caught up to miss how Loki's face was entirely flushed, or how he stuttered, or even how the god quickly moved off to the shower for what would certainly be a long shower.

 

* * *

 

Tony spent the next week or so locked up in his lab. Most of the team bought into his excuse about suit upgrades – which was sort of true, but they weren't the kind of upgrades that would be useful for the battle field. Technically, he wasn't working on upgrades at all. He had decided to start from scratch, because it would be easier to implement his many ideas that way.

His normal suits were, after all, made for protection and battle, and while they were beautifully detailed, they still lacked the finesse and delicacy that Tony wanted. Besides, he actually wanted to be able to feel what was happening on the outside of the suit, which was very impractical for fighting. So the new armor was going to be lighter and less dense, but most of the bulk and power would be preserved still. Plus, the entire shell was going to be laced with a myriad of different sensors, including heat, vibration, and pressure.

Tony had briefly entertained the idea of making the whole thing out of something a bit more flexible than the alloy he normally used, but if Loki was expecting the cold and sharp facade of Iron Man, then that is what he would get. Besides, as long as Tony himself was careful, Loki would be able to withstand harshness.

Then Tony ran into to problem of anatomy. Giving the suit a dick wasn't too big a deal – it was pretty much just sticking a super-advanced sex toy onto the shell – but if Tony wanted to feel anything, he was going to have to give the inside some sort of padding that could mimic everything the suit's sensors were picking up.

It took a little while to synthesize, but Tony eventually came up with a material to line the inside of the suit with. It was almost fake skin, though a little bit smoother and definitely more durable – the option of a repeat performance had not been ruled out – and beneath that would be a padding that could press or retract or change temperature suitably. There couldn't be perfect mimicry while Tony was inside the suit, of course, but this was more about Loki anyway. Tony just needed to be able to feel what he was doing.

As JARVIS and the bots were assembling most of the suit for him, Tony realized he was going to have to be naked underneath for the thing to really work. Then that brought about the possibility of things getting sticky inside, so Tony had to go back again and create a sort sealant/lubricant that he then could use to coat the inside with.

When it was finally finished – the day before his deadline of Loki's birthday – Tony decided to take it for a test drive. The suit couldn't be assembled using his bots like the others could – mostly because of the inside padding, which had to be pulled on like a body suit almost. Then the outer armor would be attached like normal, and from there it would hopefully network fully with the inner suit so that everything ran smoothly.

Standing in his lab in what was essentially an overdeveloped sex toy, Tony did feel slightly odd. But he was still himself and he was still shameless, so Tony didn't hesitate any longer to start poking and prodding at the suit, testing that the sensors and mimickers were all functioning. When he was satisfied with that, Tony moved onto his favorite bit – the metal cock jutting out proudly from his suit. He decided the only way to properly test that was to jerk off.

It worked wonderfully.

 

* * *

 

The next day was a rather quiet affair. Loki hadn't wanted any sort of of big event or party, so he and Tony just went out for a quiet dinner in a discrete restaurant, followed by a Broadway show.

Loki had hardly sat still through either. Yes, Tony had agreed to honor Loki's birthday request at the very beginning, but it hadn't been mentioned since then. That was Tony's wicked idea; he had decided to leave his lover entirely in the dark about what he was doing, or even if it was going to happen at all. He was happy to just watch Loki fidget as he was patently patient and cool about the whole thing, even going so far as to have the driver of their limo go extra-slow and take the scenic routes.

So by the time the two had made it back to Tony's penthouse, Loki was a bundle of nerves and anticipation. Tony took charge then, herding Loki back towards the bedroom, where he pressed the god down onto the bed. Then he smiled wickedly as he pulled away, standing in the center of the bedroom and undressing.

Tony had planned this all out. The inner suit was thin enough to wear under his dress suit for the night – except the gloves of course, but he had tucked those into the back pocket of his pants. So Tony stripped out of his clothes, moving with deliberate slowness as he watch impatience and desire war across Loki's face. And when the last of his clothing feel away – leaving him in only the body-hugging black of the inner suit – Tony slipped on the gloves and waved silently to cue JARVIS for his armor.

It was self-assembling of course, and painted his normal colors of red and gold, and from the outside, it did look almost identical to his normal Iron Man outfit. Excepting the large metal penis. But otherwise, it was classic Iron Man, and as the displays all flickered on in front of Tony's eyes, he caught the gorgeous sight of Loki's mouth wide and chest heaving as a moan was ripped from him.

Licking his lips behind the face plate, Tony stepped towards the bed again. Loki was carefully watching him through half-lidded eyes, and so Tony played it up, stalking forward with the careful aggression and intimidating manner of Iron Man. That was his part to play, after all. Now was not the time to break character by being overtly sexy or seductive.

Moving deliberately, Tony ran the cold metal of his hands across Loki's chest, starting low at hips before heading upwards to the collar of his jacket. Already panting, Loki did nothing, just watch with tension and anticipation holding him still.

Tony ripped the jacket and shirt off in one harsh yank, tearing them both irreparably. The shudder that wracked Loki's body, though, told him that he would be forgiven for ruining the expensive outfit, so he did the same with the Loki's pants. And of course, Loki wasn't wearing any underwear, which was perfect and delicious, and the god was already hard and trembling underneath him and Tony really hadn't done anything at all.

As a reward for Loki's obvious desperation, Tony placed on hand beside Loki's head, leaning over where the god was laying and bringing a knee up to press slightly again Loki's groin. The god groaned again, trying to arch into the contact, but he was stopped by Tony's other had pinning him down.

And he really was pinning the god. The extra strength of the suit was enough to put them on relatively equal footing, especially when Loki was unarmed. Maybe that was the reasoning behind Loki's birthday wish – Tony had been almost obsessing about _why_ Loki wanted this from the very start – but it was a nice change of pace for Tony too. Especially because he could feel the fight and tension of Loki's body underneath him.

So Tony wasted no time from there. The hand holding down Loki stayed in place while the other dropped down to stroke Loki's cock, moving with smooth and slow strokes to make sure he wasn't overdoing it. But he was apparently doing everything right, because Loki was falling completely undone from what was a relatively simple touch. The normally controlled and reserved – even in the bedroom – god was being especially vocal under his lover – who was focused enough to be uncharacteristically quiet. But despite how much Loki was enjoying himself as he was, Tony was still impatient to move on.

His hand moved farther back along Loki's body, moving down to press a finger against the rim of Loki's entrance. The god shivered, pressing back against the pressure, but Tony didn't move from there, just touching. Instead, he took the time to activate another little addition to his suit – one he thought very clever. It took a long moment, but then tiny invisible pores on the fingers of his suit began to secrete a lubricant. During the design process, he hadn't been entirely sure he would be able to easily pop open the lid to a bottle of lube, so he had created this instead, and there were matching pores in both hands of the suit, and along the cock piece. Tony grinned at his brilliance, then he was pushing into Loki's body and was very swiftly distracted.

The thing about the suit was for all that Tony had tried to be reasonable about size and proportions, everything was still bigger. Even the metal fingers were thicker and less forgiving than Tony's own. But that didn't bother Loki, who was doing his damnedest to fuck himself on the one finger that Tony had given him so far. And he was begging for more too, especially after Tony found the small bump of sensitive nerves that were just asking to be pressed hard.

So Tony did so, and it garnered an almost immediate reaction from Loki, who bucked and whined and mewled so prettily. “Ah ah ah, please! Please more please – yes more more more!”

Tony chuckled, though the sound came out metallic through the speakers of the suit. But it didn't seem that Loki minded, in fact, the sound of the suit's voice seemed to drive a little more insane with desire. “Please please Man of – ah ah – Man of Iron. More please please!”

“Look at you, begging so nicely. How could I possibly say no?”, Tony teased, but he did give into the demands, adding a second and third finger in rather short succession. He should probably have been a bit more careful, but Loki's hands were clawing at the suit's shoulders and Tony could _feel_ it, the sharp pressure of Loki's nails that screamed of desperation. And Loki was hardly complaining about the rough use, so Tony didn't stop, just kept thrusting harder and harder with his fingers, and Loki responded beautifully.

“Yes yes! Please – oh gods – please yes! More more, please! Fuck me fuck me now!”

Whatever plan of torturous teasing that Tony had started out with, it was blown to pieces now. Instead, he hitched both of Loki's legs up around his waist, and then he lined up his metal cock with Loki's hole that had been stretched quite wide. Loki was panting and staring at him and just wrecked with unsatisfied lust. Then he was pressing in hard and Loki screamed.

Tony didn't wait or give time for Loki to adjust. This is what Loki had asked for, and Tony had never been opposed to playing rough – though he was never strong enough to really hurt before. But he fucked Loki hard, thrusting into him, and Tony was so very very glad that he had done such a good job on the inner suit because he could feel the heat of Loki's legs around his waist, could feel how tight and slick he was inside, and it was really like fucking Loki without the suit but so much better too.

Loki was speechless now, reduced to incoherent noises and gasps and cries. But his legs kept trying to pull Tony in deeper, and he was still clinging to Tony's shoulders, nails scrambling uselessly on the smooth metal. Tony let himself fall farther forward, changing the angle of his thrusts and bracketing Loki's head with his arms. Loki used the new freedom of movement to arch his hips into Tony's thrusts, meeting them desperately. But when a hand moved from Tony's body down to stroke his own cock, Tony caught his wrists, dragging them up to pin above his head.

Whining at the relief that still eluded him, Loki arched up in an attempt to rub himself against the metal of the suit's chest plate. It didn't work, Tony was holding him stretched out and taunt across the bed. So Loki did the only thing he could do, place messy and open-mouthed kisses along the impassive gold face above his.

Tony had – stupidly – not included sensors in the helmet. He wouldn't be able to do any kissing or biting anyway, but that didn't stop Loki from gasping and moaning against where Tony's lips would be. In response, Tony growled, frustrated that he couldn't do anything about that now, no matter how much he wanted to shove his tongue down Loki's throat.

Instead, he turned merciless, holding Loki down and fucking him harder than he thought himself capable of. Some distant part of his brain picked up on the ominous creaking of the bed, but Tony was too far gone to care, and so was Loki, who loved it all.

But Tony was getting oh so close to finishing, but it would be a terrible wound to his pride if Loki didn't come first. So he let go of Loki's wrists with one hand, stroking Loki's cock in time with his thrusts. “Come on, Loki. Come for me”.

Loki did, losing it with a scream as his release took him. Tony was just a beat behind in following him, still feeling every twitch as Loki's body tightened around the suit's cock, trying its best to milk the uncompromising metal. His gasps sounded strange filtering through the suit's speakers, but no one cared at the moment. Tony just really wanted to collapse, but he was unfortunately still in his suit, which would definitely need to come off before any cuddling. He pushed himself up and back, gasping as his cock slid free of Loki's quivering body, then standing.

It was only upon stepping back – and finally tearing his eyes away from a fucked out Loki – that Tony noticed all the legs on the bed had snapped. In fact, not only had the frame of the bed hit the floor, but it had left deep scratched too – gouges that showed just how rough Tony had really been. Looking closely, he could see that the wall behind the bed had also taken a fair bit of damage, but Tony didn't want to fix that anytime soon. It was like a badge of honor for this round of particularly spectacular sex.

But Tony just disassembled the suit, then carefully stripped out of the inner layer – which was definitely going to need cleaned, he should have worn a condom or something. Loki didn't move during that whole time, still trying to get some control over his breathing, or to work through the well-used, boneless feeling in most of his body. Tony had to help him move back up the bed to where the pillows were, and Loki nearly flinched away from the shock of Tony's body heat after being smothered by the cool metal of the suit.

So Loki let Tony curl around him on the bed, Loki splayed out exhausted with the engineer draped over him. But before the cuddling could lead to sleep, Loki had something to say. “Thank you for that”.

“Mmmm, no problem, babe”, Tony dismissed. “I could never turn down the opportunity to invent new kinks”.

Loki chuckled, but since neither were really sleepy yet, Tony decided to push.

“I am curious, though. Why sex with the suit?” When Loki's eyes fell, Tony elaborated. “Not that I didn't like it – it was fucking great – but I just figured it was because you wanted me to be really dominating, but then I though maybe you could have just magicked me up for that or something”.

“You're right in part, but there is more than that”, Loki admitted, still not quite meeting Tony's eyes. “It is only that Iron Man is you; and you are Iron Man, correct? And I told you some time ago, I would have all of you, Anthony. Every last piece of you belongs to me, to be done with as I will, and this is what I willed. I have fucked and been fucked by Tony Stark, and now Iron Man too”.

Tony stared openly at the challenge in Loki's words, but for all that it was more than a little terrifying, Tony didn't feel like running away. So he grinned naughtily and chuckled, bringing a hand up to run through Loki's sexed-up hair.

“You know, babe, I did build an automatic function in that suit, too. Just in case you ever needed a real good pounding, but I only wanted to watch. Or maybe to have Iron Man and Tony Stark fill you up from both ends at once - if you were really desperate”.

Loki stared back, eyes sharp with dark desire and voice low. “Or we could see just how well you can handle your own suit, Anthony”.

“That's not a no”, Tony smirked, but then Loki was kissing the words away, and Tony really couldn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, oh gods, I wrote porn again. And weird, kinky, suit porn too. WhatamIdoingwithmylife?


End file.
